True Revenge
by Rec the Hedgehog
Summary: Sonic may of saved the world from the taste but now the full meal! Prologe to Ultimate Life (coming soon) bY Rec the Hedgehog Rose's bro. R&R I want to know how to have Ultimate Life play out.


1.1.1 True Revenge  
  
Part 1of 3  
  
note: the spelling and gramer may stink sorry. Sonic opened his eyes. He was in his apartments in the Station Square Hotel. Tails was still asleep in the bed next to his. "Was it a dream?" said Sonic getting the newspaper with just came through the mail slot. He was thinking about the incident with Shadow the ultimate life form who look allot like him excepted he was black (see Sonic Adventure 2). He looked at an old ax. Knuckles gave it to him after he defected Chaos, the water monster who was trap in the master emerald for over 3,000 years (see Sonic Adventure). "Morning Sonic. -Yawn- Well guess we should see what happened to Shadow last night" said Tails getting up. It wasn't a dream Sonic thought. Then it came. "Tails, have you knottiest that I always have to tern to Super Sonic every time tings get thick?" "Ya, so?" tails looked oddly at Sonic. "Well I was thinking. We always have the chaos emeralds at those times. What if one day we don't and the villain does?" "Don't know it has never happened." "That's my point." 'Let's think about it later we need to find Shadow he could be alive!" Later: Sonic and Tails where looking for Shadow. If he was dead the lest they could do was give him a proper funeral. Sonic yelled to tails "See him yet...!". At that moment sonic saw a black arm. "SHADOW!" Sonic shouted looking down seeing Shadow. He was still alive. "Shadow wake up." said Sonic shaking Shadow until he awoke. "So...Sonic! I'm alive." Shadow looked at his arm. It was bleeding. "Oh, that's okay." his arm healed in an instant. "Shadow thank goodness you're okay." said Sonic. Shadow was the only one who ever shared a connection with the chaos emeralds like Sonic. "Sonic. Sorry if I didn't try to destroy the world it wouldn't of happened." apologized Shadow "What wouldn't of happen Shadow." asked Tails. "Remember when Professor Gargled said ' I plan to give you a taste of my revenge'? "Ya" "Some how when I was falling another Sonic with black eyes appeared out of my arm band!!!" "WHAT!!!!!" Replayed Sonic  
  
Part 2 of 3  
  
Knuckles the echidna (Known as Knux to his friends.) was looking around for a good place to dig a place to hide the chaos emerald he picked up before returning to his flouting island home. "Wha...' Knuckles looked behind him to see a blue blur running at him. "Ha, Sonic some day yesterday. Wasn't it!?!" Sonic kept on running towards Knuckles not replying to whatever he said. "WHAT, YOU'RE NOT SONIC YOUR EYES ARE TO DARK...are you Sonic?" "No..." the dark eyed hedgehog "...I am not." At the hotel: "Shadow, you can have are second room." said Sonic "Second room?" replied Shadow "Ya, when we saved the city from Chaos we got two as a reword no taxes or anything. We only use one though." "Is saving the world allot your job or something?" "No more like a hobby." Then something came crashing down trough the ceiling. " It's Knuckles being carried by a dark eyed you, Sonic" yelled Tails. " No, It's Marry Poppins carrying a bunny rabbit. NO DAH, IT ME CARRYING KNUX TAILS!!!!" The dark Sonic took out the seven chaos emeralds. "How did you get the emeralds? You jerk!" said Shadow in shock. "Shadow, Shadow I would think you would remember you creator." "My....crator...Professor!!!!" "Yes." at that moment The dark Sonic became a dark Super Sonic. Then shot Shadow and Tails down. "Tails, Shadow!" Sonic shouted but it was too late they were out cold.  
  
Part 3 of 3  
  
"Shot. I can't fight my super form by myself.' Sonic tured to Prf. Garald. "tell me why you became a dark for of me?" asked Sonic angerly. "Well my DNA was in Shadow's arm band. I saw what he saw. My grandson Eggman, Tails, Rouge, Kuckles, and you. I saw how you defeted shadow and the biolizard along with Shadow so I know that you were the true ultimit life form." Suddinly light startedsuronding Sonic. He was lifted up and transformed but not to Super Sonic. He was now Light Sonic. "Ya! Time to kick you butt." said Sonic happly. Sonic then rammed his opponent so hare he fellto the floor and defored into a black emerald. Later in the Mystic Ruins: Kuckles just finished digging a hole within a small cave. "Put the emerald in there Shadow." Kuckles told Shadow. Shadow did what he was told. " Let cover the hole." Sonic said spin dashing dert into the hole. "Finaly that this is over. You ok Shadow." said Sonic in relife. "Yes I will now beable to keep my promise to Maria."replyed Shadow as the four freinds walked of twords the train. But in the Shadows "HAHAHAHAHA Think again the war has just begun and with the Proffesser's help THE WORLD WILL BE MINE AND I WILL BE KNOWN AS A EVIL GRATER THAN EGGMAN!!!!!HAHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHA."  
  
THE END....for now  
  
Hope you like the beginning of what looks like to be a long road for Sonic and his pals. 


End file.
